Blues
by Sky.Without.Sun
Summary: [Makoharu] [Feliz día de San Valentín!] Día de karaoke que coincide con día de San Valentín. " ¿por qué estás tan nervioso, Makoto? " " ¿Nervioso, yo? Haru, no estoy nervioso "


Las noches de karaoke con Nagisa eran una locura total. Nadie sabía cuándo habían empezado, si ellos no eran chicos de fiesta, pero hay estaban, por una noche más en aquel local de karaoke pensando que canciones cantar. Solo había algo especial en el ambiente, y era el toque rosa que había adquirido todo de repente. San Valentín había atacado con fuerza su cubículo, llenándolo todo con corazones, rojo y rosa y otras cosas que a veces llegaban a molestar. A pesar de que fuera martes, si estaban allí era por la insistencia del rubio. Para nadie menos Rei era un misterio que estaba enamorado del peliazul. El único misterio era porque no se había dado cuenta. Quizás por su inexperiencia o, lo más lógico, era el miedo. ¿Cómo iba a ser una vida con Nagisa las 24 horas? Algo que los seis chicos no querían descubrir.

El panorama completo era un auténtico cuadro a pintar. Por una parte estaba Nagisa intentando tener la atención de Rei que intentaba ignorarlo, luego estaban Sousuke y Makoto hablando de a saber que, bajo la atenta mirada de Haru mientras Rin intentaba olvidar con quien estaba su hermana mientras miraba su móvil una y otra vez.

" _¿Quién empieza?_ "

" _Venga, ¿vamos con la de siempre?_ " le animo Makoto a Sousuke

Entre aquellos dos había empezado una amistad desde la nada un tanto molesto. Rin los presentó, y ahí estaban, como dos buenos amigos cantando " _It's my Life_ " como si siempre lo hubieran hecho. Una cosa un tanto molesta para Haru, pues a veces se mandaban muchos mensajes cuando no debían. Como si estuvieran en plena conspiración. No era que le molestase de gran manera que tuviera más amigos, solo que estuvieran siendo demasiado cercanos. Era como si le quitasen una parte de él.

¿A eso se le llamaban celos?

Pues daban un asco enorme. No le gustaba sentirse así de posesivo con Makoto. Era una sensación demasiado negativa, hacía que se planteara demasiadas cosas, como que tipo de relación quería con su amigo. Y aquello hacía que pensara demasiado. Y se sonrojara. Y no poder nada tranquilo… Demasiado.

" _¿Quien canta ahora?_ " preguntó Makoto con una sonrisa cuando ambos terminaron su canción con un choque de pecho muy de hombres

Nagisa cogió el micrófono e intentó cantar de una forma muy graciosa la canción Kita Saitama Blues con un movimiento exagerado de cadera y sentimentalismo un tanto ridículos. Lo que más chocaba a todos era intento de cambio de tono, algo realmente difícil pero daba como resultado a algo muy curioso.

" _¿Qué tal si ahora cantamos nosotros?_ " Animaba Rin a Sousuke

El rato que les quedaba avanzaba de forma lenta y Haru había cantado muy poco con su amigo. Tenía una mezcla de no querer hacerlo y de querer salir del lugar con Makoto demasiado grande. Algo que chocaba con la realidad de los demás, que estaban de plena celebración. El hielo se había roto y cada uno estaba realmente suelto.

Solo se animó a cantar dos con Makoto, haciendo que le supiera a poco.

" _Esto ha sido mortal_ " dijo Rin mientras todos salían. Ya era muy de noche y no quedaba otra que volver.

La vuelta con su amigo fue muy callada, en la que Makoto no dejaba de mirar a todos lados sin saber porque. Parecía muy nervioso, como si creyera que alguien los estaba siguiendo. Se paró antes de empezar a subir las condenadas escaleras, queriendo respuestas.

" _¿por qué estás tan nervioso, Makoto?_ "

" _¿Nervioso, yo? Haru, no estoy nervioso_ "

" _No te había visto tan nervioso desde que habías cogido esta mañana los chocolats de las chicas. Como si estuvieras buscando algo_ "

" _Que va..._ "

" _¿De quien esperabas los chocolates? ¿De una chica que te gusta y no me has dicho nada?_ "

" _¡NO!_ " negó rápido con las manos. Se veía a leguas que estaba muy nervioso. Lo había calado. Seguro que estaba por una chica y no le había dicho nada. Maldijo en su interior, ya volvían a atacar aquellos sentimientos tan negativos. Directos en el estómago, al lado de los pinchitos que se había comido antes

" _Mentiroso_ "

Sin avisar, Makoto se había puesto a su altura para darle un suave beso en las mejillas. Se notaba demasiado su nerviosismo. No había quedado completamente satisfecho con aquel gesto. Era un completo idiota. Tanto como él mismo.

" _Hazlo así, Mako_ "

Decidió devolverle el gesto, un tierno beso en los labios.

" _Feliz San Valentín, Haru_ "


End file.
